The Loyal Broncos (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Spark is the new Rusher on the team, but before it happened, Steed and Darkflare will know who the new Bronco-like Rusher is going to be..


**I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's, Triton, Darkflare, Luka, and Spark.**

_In Denver Colorado.._

It a nice evening in Denver as Darkflare and Steed were walking around, looking at the sunset.

"It's a beautiful sunset out there, Steed." Darkflare cooed.

"Yep, it sure is." Steed said.

"What are your plans for the NFL season to come?" Darkflare asked.

"Cheering for the Broncos! That's my team!" Steed cheered.

"Yep, I always cheer for the Broncos, like you always do." Darkflare replied.

Suddenly, a yellow flash of lightning came flashing through the grassy area. Steed and Darkflare shook in confusion.

"What was that?" Steed asked.

"I don't know, Steed." Darkflare replied.

Another flash came by. Darkflare didn't know what's going on with a spark of lightning coming across the grassy area. As if Steed and Darkflare kept walking, another spark of lightning came by. Steed started to get a little more mad.

"Alright, if one more spark of lightning interrupts our night walk, I'm gonna send this thunder creature into another farm!" Steed snarled.

As if Steed kept on turning to the bolt of flashing lightning, it stopped. Steed looked a bit more as the lightning got more closer towards the two broncos. Then, the lightning sends Steed flying, then landed onto the ground with a safe mark. Steed safely landed onto the ground.

"Are you alright!?" Darkflare shook.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder who that single bolt of lightning is gonna be.." Steed said.

As the flash of lightning stopped, Steed looked a bit more closer. But it was just any kind of lightning bolt, it was a new Bronco-like Rusher who came from another planet, called "Electrikiko". Steed shook as he saw the Bronco-like Rusher. It's fur is shining through the evening light, even for it's golden mane. Steed stepped onto the ground to take a closer look at the Rusher. The Golden-maned Rusher turned faster as he saw Steed.

"Who are you?" A voice called.

"I will know who I am if I know who you are.." Steed informed as he walked by the Rusher.

"Well, Bronco.. You can't catch me when I'm fast enough just to find you.." A voice said.

"I just wanna know who you are!" Steed said.

The Bronco-like Rusher sighed and finally answered.

"My name is Spark, and I am from Planet Electrikiko. I used to live in this planet, but due to poor conditions to the planet, they made me send myself to Earth." Spark explained.

"Spark, huh? Then what are we gonna do with you now?" Steed asked.

Spark tried to say something, but then didn't answer, just sighed and nodded that he didn't think of anything.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Darkflare asked.

"I don't know, Darkflare. Spark has the only thing to think of. He only tried his best.." Steed sighed.

"Well, are you gonna tell R.Z about that?" Spark asked.

Steed shook as Spark knew R.Z 6.0's name. Instead, Steed answered.

"If R.Z's there to help, then maybe you can be part of the Rusher team." Steed said.

"Really?" Spark asked.

"Yep. We should get the the HOK first just to talk to R.Z about you." Steed replied.

"What if the other Rusherz don't accept me?" Spark asked.

"They will, Spark. They will.." Darkflare replied.

Steed, Darkflare, and Spark all teleported to the HOK.

_At the HOK.._

Spark, Steed, and Darkflare all went to the HOK to see the other Rusherz. As if Steed looked at Triton, he turned and then shook.

"Who is that?" Triton asked.

"Well, we should talk to R.Z first, right?" Spark asked.

Instead, Steed told Triton the Golden-Maned Rusher's name. Spark shook.

"Oh, Spark? Well, nice to meet him!" Triton said.

"OK, should we talk to R.Z now?" Spark asked.

Steed and Darkflare both nodded and then went by R.Z.

"Hello, Steed. How are things going with Darkflare?" R.Z asked.

"Good. While we were in Denver, we saw a flash of lightning towards us. When I stepped a little closer, there is this Golden-Maned Rusher we both haven't seen before. So Spark told us who he is, then we brought him here." Steed explained.

Before R.Z shook, he explained.

"Well, that's good to hear. If one of the Rusherz accept that if he can be part of the Rusher team, then Spark will be part of it. However, Spark will be able to teleport to any place while in the Rusher's Teleporters." R.Z informed.

"That's good to hear." Darkflare replied.

Luka hopped towards the three Bronco Rusherz.

"How are things goin'?" Luka asked.

"Good, so far. We saw a new Rusher that we never seen before. So Spark told us who he is, and how he came here." Darkflare said.

Luka's eyes widen as he saw Spark.

"Wait. Spark?" Luka asked.

"Yep. That's Spark." Steed said.

"Now, Spark. I want you to be very nice to Luka. He may fight a lot like some kangaroos, but he may be friendly." Darkflare informed.

Spark went by Luka, then both shook hands. Steed and Darkflare both smiled as Spark and Luka started to get along as friends.

"Well, glad to see them get along.." Steed sighed.

"Yep. Glad they are.." Darkflare said.

_Later.._

Back in Brisbane, Australia, Luka was hopping his way to the Kangaroo Cave. As is the Kangaroo Cave was mostly for the only Kangaroo Rusher to be first in Australia. As if Luka made it to the Kangaroo Cave, he tried to get in.

"Boy, this cave sure is quite a scary mess ova' here.." Luka sighed as he tried to get in.

When Luka tried to get in the cave, Spark flashed through to get inside.

"Spark?" Luka asked as if he saw a flash of lightning.

Luka sighed in anger as he walked inside the cave.

"Spark, I'm not playin' games with you!" Luka said in anger.

Luka shook as the lightning kept flashing through the cave. Then Spark returned to his normal form.

"OK, Spark. What's goin' on ova' here!?" Luka asked.

"I was trying to look inside the cave, making sure nothing bad is gonna happen." Spark replied.

"OK. I hope nothing is gonna be an-" Before Luka finished his sentence, an earthquake came by Luka and Spark.

"QUUUUUAAAAAAKE!"

Luka and Spark both shook in horror as the earthquake continued inside the cave.

"What's happening in here!?" Spark shook.

"Crikey! What's goin' on!?" Luka gasped.

Spark and Luka are trying to figure out a way out of the Kangaroo Cave.

"Is there gonna be a way out of there!?" Spark asked.

Luka had an idea. Luka grabs Spark, and then hopped his way out of the Kangaroo Cave with Spark on his Kangaroo-like hands. As if they were out of the Kangaroo Cave, the cave collapsed into pieces, leaving tons of rubble onto the ground.

"Phew.. That was a close one.." Spark sighed.

"Well, at least we aren't hurt.." Luka said.

"Should we teleport back to the HOK?" Spark asked.

"We should." Luka said, teleporting back to the HOK with Spark.

_Back at the HOK._

"I tried to get Luka and Spark's signals. They weren't responding.." Darkflare sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Triton asked.

"We have no idea.." Steed replied.

Darkflare turned to a blue, swirly beam of light, as if they reveal Spark and Luka. Darkflare, Steed, and Triton all shook and then ran by them.

"Luka! You're back!" Triton cheered.

"Spark! Where have you been? You could've been hurt!" Darkflare asked.

"I was in Australia with Luka. When we went to the Kangaroo Cave, and earthquake came by us, leaving us to find a way out of there before it collapsed into tons of rubble.." Spark explained.

Darkflare and Steed both shook. But then both hugged Spark. Then Luka and Triton made themselves a group hug with Steed, Spark, and Darkflare.

"Well, turns out are we loyal Broncos now?" Spark asked.

"I would say Yes.." Darkflare replied.

"Well, great job on surviving that earthquake!" Triton cheered.

Spark smiled of what Triton had said with Luka. Spark knew that he is now a loyal Bronco with Steed and Darkflare, between any Rusher to know.

_The End.._


End file.
